Dirty Little Secrets
by PrincessLeia1560
Summary: Spinelli has a few secrets that could taint her image as a tough girl, her friends find them out, but before she knows it, she's using them to take revenge on the Ashleys... SpinellixAshley A
1. Master Plan

_I love dodgeball…_ I think to myself as everyone in my 7th grade class gets together for recess to play in the grassy field on the playground. I run for the ball, I grab it, and I immediately throw it at the biggest guy I can find, I have to show off my own toughness you know. I pick up another ball, and throw it. Another guy picks it up, I try to dodge the guy who then throws it at me next, but a ball hits me from the opposite side and hits me right in the chest, really hard. I cry out, that hit me right in the nipple. It burns so bad that at first I can't breathe. I try to hold a straight face, but I've been tender there ever since I started trying to compress them to look flatter, by tying them with a bandage and got past the bra wearing stage into the huge stage. _So much for being tough…_ I think as I start tearing up, it's awful pain, and I just barely pull myself together enough to look up at TJ and tell him "I-I'm heading to the nurse." Quickly, before I run to the nurse's office so I can keep my reputation, along the way bumping into Ashley A, the other two Ashleys make fun of me, but Ashley A looks almost sympathetic.

I rush as fast as possible, tripping on the way. I get in the door and get onto one of the beds while quickly shutting the curtain, I forget about the door, because I am in so much pain, it doesn't matter. I quickly take off my shirt and my bandage to let my breasts free and start heavy breathing. A few tears run down my face, and I slowly rub them, trying to get the circulation back so that there will be faster healing, less swelling, and they feel better. I keep breathing slowly, slowly getting the pain to slow down. I hear someone rushing in, damning myself for not shutting the door. "Spinelli, are you o-" TJ stops in the middle of that sentence, because before he can finish it, he sees me touching my breasts, and them out of a bandage.

"Woah…" He states, staring at my quite a bit bigger than a normal 12-year-old-girl's jugs. I seemingly remember my senses, because I quickly shove my hands to cover my areolas. I shoved way too fast, and I almost fall over, since the pain hasn't even close to worn off yet. TJ seems to remember our situation and immediately grabs an ice pack and holds it to my breasts, looking away as he does so. At first I'm incredibly embarrassed, then my breasts become numb, helping me to feel a lot better. I give a sigh of relief, the burning is gone… _Thank god…._ I think as I relax, I'm still embarrassed that this happened, but I can't seem to break the awkward silence we have going.

"You know Spin… I've been wondering what's been going on with you these past few months. You've been acting really secretive. I guess I know now, but, why are you hiding this?" TJ asks me, blushing and looking away. I don't answer immediately and try to think of a plausible answer. I can't just tell him that I'm ashamed to have the biggest bust in our grade or the fact that I know guys will now treat me differently. "I'm not very good at this anatomy stuff." He states, still looking to the side, and letting me grab the ice pack and hold it in place. "I think that this has to hurt though, so maybe you should ask Gretchen about some of this stuff, like, maybe you should wear a bra?" He blushes as he says this, especially since he accidentally looked. "I don't know if they're comfortable or anything, but from what I've seen of my sister, they can't be that bad. They might even protect you from that part of you getting hurt…" He states. I can't say much of anything except "um Teej? Thanks, but, can you shut the door if you're going to stay, or something? Because I really don't want someone else to walk in…" I state, trying to keep my tough girl façade, even after he's found out my two dirty little secrets.

He immediately heads for the door awkwardly, asks "Are you gonna be okay?" I nod, and he leaves. I think about how to possibly contact Gretchen and decide to take TJ's advice,_ ha, even he knows more about this than I do…_ I think to myself.


	2. Learn to be Sexy

"Well this is an interesting development…" Gretchen states as she looks over my breasts. She takes out a measuring tape and measures them before doing some calculations in her head. "Hmmm… this is perfect!"

"What's perfect?" I ask, slightly weirded out that she keeps a measuring tape in her bra. Gretchen falls into an evil laugh before getting out a piece of paper. She makes a 3x3 grid on the paper before writing my bust size in the first box in the first row. Then she writes the date to the end of summer vacation in the second box in the first row. Underneath all of that is a shopping list. "What is this?"

"This, is my master plan, a perfect revenge on the Ashleys. They pride themselves on their large breasts, but little do they know, they are upstaged by the one person they seem to dislike the most. If you let me help you take advantage of what you have, you could become the most loved by boys girl in the school, causing them to lose their status, while also being the least-liked girls in school. They'll never be able to torture anyone again." Gretchen states as she paces back and forth before turning back to me. "Are you in this with me?" She asks.

I think for a minute before remembering all of the bad things they've done to Gretchen and I. Being pushed into the boys' locker room for instance, or even seeing the things they did to Gretchen for being an A-cup in 6th Grade. "What all does this entail?" I ask as my final question before Gretchen smirks, knowing she's reeled me in. The funny thing is, I notice that in my memories of recent years, Ashley A seems to hang back, trying not to get into doing anything…


	3. Learning not to be tough

As soon as we go shopping, she hits the push up bra section, she gets a black one with skulls on it for me, and we find out that I can only fit a 34DD. The skulls were the only thing I'd wear, and Gretchen insisted on a push up bra. She also bought the sexiest things I could wear within the dress code: one leather jacket, one pair of leather pants, many tight shirts, some shirts showing a little cleavage, and one thing I'm not sure I can wear within the dress code. A thong, along with two sets of black string bikini underwear.

Over the summer she teaches me about makeup and how to do my makeup to look natural but still sexy. Gretch takes me to a hair cutting place to get my hair shaped into something that will show off my breasts but also my skinny figure, and two pairs of high heels: one pair of boots with heels, but also one pair of strappy high heels. She trains me in manners, then she teaches me how to bend over so that I have guys tripping over me, but also so that guys can slightly see my cleavage, but I also don't look like a slut. Everything was finally in place as the first day of school hit. It was going to knock the Ashleys off their Cs.


	4. slave and mistress

I walk into the next class to find Ashley A to be staring down at her paper, she has drawn a few girls on her sheet, but there is one thing that makes me look twice at the paper, not one of the females has a shred of clothing, besides the fact that one is bent over a bench. I raise an eyebrow at Ashley A when she catches me staring, she looks down at the picture she was drawing, snaps off a snide remark "what are you looking at?" and puts the drawings away.

"I was looking at some interesting representations of the subconscious that Freud seems to talk a lot about… something about repressed desires?" I state before she immediately goes red in the face.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." She states as I raise an eyebrow, prepared to make a comeback when the teacher enters the room. She sits back and settles down, happy that I dropped the subject, however, I have only begun to think about the possibilities.

_She seemed to be drawing a girl getting spanked, maybe that can set her up for something interesting… I would have to read up on this a little more, however, I'm sure she's at least Bisexual through the way she reacted to her hand on my breast. Which would she be? The master or the slave? _I picture how shy she was earlier and immediately have decided… _Slave…_


End file.
